


Just Because Of A Romantic Weekend

by AnotherVegebulFan



Category: Dragon Ball, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: BOTH, F/M, Fluff, I think there will be some angst, a lot of fluff, and some mature content, definitely both, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherVegebulFan/pseuds/AnotherVegebulFan
Summary: After the end of the Tournament of Power, Vegeta and Bulma are going to take a vacation to restore their energies and enjoying some time together...They would have never imagined the troubles would have come and haunted them even during their romantic weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks after the Tournament of Power, the Earth finally found its long awaited peace and the Z fighters were enjoying the moment of calm with their families. Well, maybe not everyone of them...  
“Tell me again WHY I should stop training to go to the seaside for a...” Vegeta inhaled sharply and took a look around, in case someone was spying on them, before whispering “Romantic weekend?! That’s... ludicrous!” he concluded just before turning on his heels as a slight blush started coloring his cheeks.  
Bulma bit her lower lip, trying to hold back a wide smile as soon as she noticed how flustered he was “Oh, c’mon sweetie!” she said as she moved closer to him, pressing her body against his side and whispering sensually into his ear “My parents will take care of the kids so we can enjoy our vacation...”. 

Vegeta’s face turned completely red “F-FINE! You win!” he grumbled nervously before walking away. An amused giggle escaped Bulma’s mouth “Pack your bags, dear! We’ll leave this evening!!” she shouted across one of the hallways of the Capsule Corporation and the answer she received was a sort of incoherent mumble.

“Yes, Bulma” she told to herself “You have the Prince of all Saiyans wrapped around your finger!” she laughed “Better pack the new lingerie...”.

Some hours later...

Inside the airplane of the Capsule Corporation there was almost a dozen of bags and Vegeta was looking at them with despise while his wife was making sure everything was ready for the departure “If you stare at those bags with all that hate they could combust, dear” she joked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at her husband.

“Tsk, are we going on a vacation for the weekend or for a year?!” he replied drily as the little Bulla was giggling happily at her dad’s serious facial expression. Trunks smiled at his parents, he knew that kind of bickering was just normal for them, just a strange way to express their feeling for each other.  
“Hey, young man”, Vegeta looked down to his son, speaking solemnly like only the prince would do “Try not to blow our home up while we’re not here. And look after your little sister. Can we trust you?!”. Trunks looked into his father’s eyes before nodding proudly “Sure, dad!”.  


For a second, within a blink of an eye, Vegeta’s lips curved up in a hint of a smile.  
“Aww! My men!” Bulma said joyfully as she wrinkled her nose in a cute expression. A flush crept up Vegeta’s face so he suddenly tried to change the topic “Have you finished, Bulma?! If this takes some more time, I’m going to train in the gravity room!” he growled while his brows drew together. 

“We’re ready to go, honey!” she declared without containing the thrill in her voice before jumping off the airplane and running towards her family.

Vegeta froze, widening his eyes as soon as he saw his wife running towards him. Not even Lord Beerus was as unpredictable and dangerous as she was. 

Bulma hugged Trunks and kissed Bulla on her little forehead before giving her little bundle of joy to her son “Protect her, Trunks. And don’t drive your grandparents crazy while your dad and I are away, okay?” she recommended in a motherly way before kissing the top of his head.

The Prince of all Saiyans looked at his wife, mesmerized by her strong and confident yet sweet and loving temper. Over the years his initial attraction to her turned into a much deeper feeling, a fondness he couldn’t deny anymore, until he realized that fondness have become something else, unique, something he had never experienced before in his life... love.  
Bulma’s mouth curved into a smile and, just like she was able to read her husband’s mind, she stood up and, in a quick yet delicate move, she placed a kiss on his lips. 

Vegeta turned crimson as his knees seemed to get weaker. He opened his mouth in a vain attempt of contesting her, unable to formulate any kind of word as his wife was giggling, elated by the result of what he usually called ‘her sneak attack’.

“I’m glad to see I’m still able to leave you speechless, my prince” she teased him as she bit her lower lip, raising an eyebrow seductively, “Are you ready to take-off?”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead XP

The plane landed on a little island in the middle of the ocean after a two-hour flight during which Vegeta stood behind Bulma’s seat, pretending to check outside the lateral window when he was actually looking at his wife.

Knowing her husband’s proud yet introvert and shy temper, Bulma played along, teasing him every now and then with a sensual wink.

A beautiful and old styled mansion was built at the foot of an extinct volcano and, besides some awesome beaches with white sand and a little tropical forest, the isle was totally desert.

“Here we are!” Bulma suddenly exclaimed excitedly, looking back at Vegeta “What do you think, dear?!” she asked, seeking for her husband’s approval with a hopeful smile.

The Prince grunted a sort of affirmative reply before opening a can of beer “At least we won’t be bothered by other annoying humans...”, he noted, grinning mischievously as he took a first sip of the drink.

“...and we can bathe naked in the ocean!” Bulma concluded emphatically a few instants before her husband started coughing and gasping for air after he almost choked on his beer.

The rough landing didn’t ruin Bulma’s gleeful mood as Vegeta kept mumbling during their walk towards the mansion where they would’ve spent their weekend.

Bulma stopped for a moment to turn back and face her husband “It’s been some years since the last time I went here! I bet you’ll love... Well, you won’t hate that place!” she corrected herself shrugging and smiling before showing him the walkway that led to the building.

The light was shining through the windows of the mansion when they got inside and the warmth of the afternoon sun was filling the air of the huge living room.

Vegeta’s attention was temporarily caught by the breathtaking view of the ocean that was lightly touching the white sand of the beach in the far distance.

“Hey, honey” Bulma’s sultry voice distracted her husband from the landscape outside the window and, when he turned around to look at her, the bags he was carrying fell loudly on the floor.

“Don’t you think it’s a little hot in here?” she asked teasingly as the dress she wore was laying at her feet “I’m going to take a refreshing shower, will you join me, my prince?” she proposed in a sensual tone, raising an eyebrow and waiting for her husband’s answer.

Vegeta cleared his throat, trying to regain some dignity since he was staring at his wife’s hot body with his mouth wide open and a visible blush on his cheeks “Why not?” he replied, pretending to hide the storm of feelings and sensations inside his mind and his body.

Bulma walked slowly towards her husband and she stopped when her face was a few inches away from Vegeta’s. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then she let her fingertips run delicately along the sculpted muscles of her lover’s chest as his body started shivering in anticipation beneath her soft touch.

“First of all... We’ll have to take this off” she whispered, patting on his chest and referring to his tight training suit. Bulma left the palm of her hands wandering slowly on his pectoral muscles, following their shape until she clearly felt his heartbeat increasing its pace.

“At least you don’t wear your armor... It would’ve taken far too long to take that off” she kept on teasing him as she moved even closer to him, her lips brushing lightly against his ear “Follow me” she breathed, smiling mischievously as she was enjoying the idea that she was the only human being who held the ability to leave the Prince of all Saiyans completely powerless.

Vegeta placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her against his body as she giggled excitedly, her heart racing inside her bare chest as a well known warmth was spreading all over her skin “I don’t take orders from a human” he said hoarsely, grinning against her temple.

Bulma could feel his breath on her face and, when he gently cupped her cheek, her body started shivering ‘Okay, maybe it’s also the other way around...’ she thought right before closing her eyes, forgetting everything and everyone when he placed his lips on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

The glass pane of the shower shook visibly when Bulma pressed her open hand against it. Her playful chuckle quickly transformed into a loud gasp when Vegeta greedily kissed her neck as the pleasant feeling sent goosebumps all over her skin.

The warm water was flowing on their naked bodies that were trembling in anticipation and desire. Bulma ran her fingers through the hair on the base of her husband’s neck before sliding her hand on his muscular back.

A deep and lustful growl escaped Vegeta’s throat and, in a blink of an eye, Bulma’s back was pressed against the wall while both her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her cheerful laughter sounded like a light thrill of bells that was able to make his heart skip some beats.

Vegeta found himself looking at her with a rare and sincere smile on his face, she was perfect, he thought, his soulmate. The excited and joyful expression on her face sweetened when she realized she was witnessing one of the most beautiful sight she has ever seen, the side of Vegeta no one but her knew.

A tender smile appeared on her face as she gently cupped his cheek, leaning forward to kiss his lips. He was everything she wanted, she thought, her soulmate.

His mouth opened slightly and they deepened their kiss, letting their tongues dancing together, savoring each other’s taste slowly and lovingly.

Vegeta’s hands were holding her thighs steadily yet softly against his lower abdomen and he could feel her body shaking lightly. She wanted him. That thought by itself could make his own legs shaking. He couldn’t believe a beautiful creature like Bulma could desire and love someone like him, a monster. Vegeta’s mind was spinning around and, for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

When they broke the kiss, gasping for air, the Prince of all saiyans stared at his wife’s mesmerizing blue eyes as a lonely tear streamed down his cheek.

“You changed me” he whispered, trying to keep his voice still, “There was just darkness and void inside me but you...” Vegeta’s voice cracked imperceptibly, “You gave me a reason to change, a Iight to follow and since then I’ve never felt alone anymore” he struggled with himself, trying to find the courage to say something he was too afraid of saying out loud before “I love you, Bulma. I’ve always had and I always will”.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth while the tears were flowing down her cheeks. She has thought she’s already experienced what real happiness felt like throughout her whole life but... no, she hasn’t. Not until that moment.

Bulma’s lower lip was trembling when he felt his wife’s mouth pressed against his. She was cupping his face with both her hands as they kissed again, tasting the salted savor of each other’s tears that kept on flowing copiously on their faces.

“I love you too, Vegeta. I’ve always had and I always will” she managed to say while trying to choke her sobs.

With a tender gesture, Vegeta wiped the last teardrop from her cheek, placing her gently on her feet and shutting off the stream of water from the shower.

“Vegeta” she pleaded, her arms wrapped around his neck “take me to our bedroom” she breathed and, before she could even realize it, he has lifted her in his arms, heading to their bedroom.

The water was still dripping down their bodies when they laid down on their bed, kissing lovingly and slowly, feeling each other’s skin beneath their fingertips, perceiving each other’s warmth on their flesh, inside their flesh.

That night they didn’t give up to their lust, they didn’t have sex... They made love. They savored every single moment they spent together, letting their emotions overrule their minds and bodies, abandoning theirselves to each other’s arms, professing their love through words and gestures.

That night all the untold love and affection, all their weaknesses and strengths weren’t a secret anymore and, probably for the first time in their lives, they actually felt one and the same.

Bulma woke up in the middle of the night and, outside the beautiful window of their bedroom, a starry sky and a romantic moonlight let her know they must have slept for a few hours.

The warmth of the skin beneath her cheek and the steady and slow pace of Vegeta’s beating heart made her realize she was sleeping on his chest. A blissful smile appeared on her mouth and she closed her eyes just to hear him breathing, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

Some years ago she would have never imagined that Vegeta, the prideful and arrogant prince of all saiyans, could have, underneath that armor of coldness and selfishness, such a tender and loving heart. But in that moment, between his strong yet gentle arms, she really understood that was the place she belonged to, her home.


End file.
